


Falling Away

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Breast Growth, Centaurs, Embarrassment, Gangbang, Large Balls, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Small Penis, Transformation, Urination, bad guy wins, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Elias is going to defeat the Evil King! Except the Evil King has a few tricks up his sleeve that will have Elias begging - for mercy or for more is yet to be seen.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	1. Will To Be Broken

“I will bring an end to the King’s tyranny!” Elias shouted to his people. They cheered, screaming his name. He would be their hero - the kingdom’s hero - if he could pull it off. The King had been slowly destroying the land, and gathering a massive army that served him without question. Elias had fought against them, had seen how brainwashed they were. It was as though nothing existed outside of their orders, their obedience perfect in every way. He would end all of that.

Elias rode out of town, once he had finished his speech, making his way through the treacherous lands, past the dead forests, and into the mountains. He spent weeks travelling, winding his way closer and closer to the castle. He was running out of supplies, and if he didn’t reach it soon, he would surely fail in his quest. He had made an oath to his people, and he would protect them, no matter what it took.

By the fourth week he could finally see the castle. Elias shivered. It was well fortified, with high stone walls covered in guards. There was an enormous iron portcullis blocking the entrance, and guards all along the outside as well. How was he supposed to get in? There had to be some sort of secret entrance somewhere, a way to sneak in and out for safety.

Elias spent the next few days making loops around the fortifications, looking for any crack or door he could use to get in. There was nothing. If he tried to fight his way in he would lose, of that he was certain - but what choice did he have? He had sworn to his people he would kill the evil King. Maybe if he pretended to be a messenger? It was worth a shot, and it was all he had left to try.

He made his way down the steep hill to the front gate.

“Halt! Who goes there?” a gruff guard demanded of him.

“I am a messenger, sent to deliver a message to the King. I must do it in person,” he insisted.

“No one is allowed in. Either pass the message on, or begone,” the guard told him.

Elias swore under his breath. This wasn’t going to work. He was a terrible liar and he had no message to give. He drew his sword and lunged at the nearest guard. The man dodged, and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground.

“I am here to slay your miserable king, so you might as well kill me now!” Elias snarled, years of frustration forcing him to make poor decisions.

“Tsk, the King will want to see this one,” another guard said, kicking him hard in the stomach. Elias heaved and then puked his meagre breakfast up. He was shackled, and then dragged inside.

Well, that was one way to get in, he supposed. The castle was intimidating, not only in size but in appearance. There were terrifying statues of looming monsters, and angry motifs carved into the walls of men being eaten alive, or torn in two by the beasts. Inside was dark, only torches lighting the way. Elias was dragged across the cold stone floor, and shoved face first into the throne room.

There he was - the King. He sat upon his throne, in a fur collared cape, and a golden crown upon his head, in fine clothes with intricate embroidery that was encrusted with jewels. He looked up as they entered, and Elias found himself tossed before his feet.

“What have we here?” the King asked.

“Little sneak pretended to be a messenger but when pushed said he was sent to kill you,” the guard told him.

“Did he? How interesting,” the King said. Instead of being angry, he seemed delighted - excited even. Elias didn’t like that look at all. “What is your name, sir?” the King asked.

Elias worked his way into a kneeling position so at least his face wasn’t on the floor anymore.

“My name is Elias, and I am a knight, sent to end your reign of tyranny!” he snarled.

The court laughed, as did the King.

“And how did you intend to do that, I wonder? This isn’t a very good start,” the King snickered. “Elias, look at me,” he said in a most jovial tone. Elias turned his glaring eyes towards him, and immediately regretted it. As their eyes met, Elias felt a strange sensation, as if his mind were detached from his body. “There you are,” the King said. “Stand up,” he ordered.

As if he were a puppet, and his strings had been pulled by the King, Elias found his body moving without his consent, until he was standing before the king.

“Very good, remove the shackles,” he told the guards. They did as they were told, and Elias was free...yet he could not move his body. He tried, and tried, but it wouldn’t respond to him at all. “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, Elias, that you aren’t in control of yourself anymore. I have a rather special ability you see, a gift, that allows me to control the body of anyone who looks me in the eyes, and eventually, if they stay beneath my control long enough, I can control their will as well. It’s how I have such a loyal and perfect army,” he said.

The King was smiling, and Elias thought he would be sick, except that his body wouldn’t even do that unless it was told to. He was trapped inside his body, and he was at the King’s mercy.

“Now, I want you to piss your pants, like the scared little thing you are,” the King said. “And you will cry the entire time.”

Elias felt his bladder release itself, and his piss ran down his legs, soaking his trousers and pooling in his boots. As his bladder emptied he cried, tears welling up in his eyes, and he couldn’t stop sobbing as he stood there pissing himself like a child. The court was laughing at him, pointing and mocking him. Humiliation flooded his mind, and he wished that a hole would open and swallow him whole.

“Did you know that pissing yourself makes you terribly aroused too?” the King asked. Elias could only watch from inside himself, in absolute horror, as his cock became achingly hard, pressing out the soaked front of his trousers. “Strip down, Elias,” the King ordered. “You want to show everyone your hard little cock,” he said.

Elias’ body moved on its own, and he began to take off his clothes, letting them fall to the side, until he was naked. His thighs were wet, and his cock was hard, and already dripping at the tip. He stood there, fully on display for the mocking courtiers.

“My, you do have a nice body though, don’t you? Now, tell everyone why your cock is hard like that,” the King said.

Elias felt his mouth move, even as his mind protested -  _ No! Stop! _

“I got hard from pissing myself in front of all of you like a little child who hasn’t learned to use the washroom. It made my cock really excited,” he said, his voice sounding far too happy about it. Elias fought and fought to regain control but nothing was working.

“Very good,” the King cackled. “Now, not that I’m not enjoying your physique, but I think for you... something a little less muscular hmm?” he said. He clapped his hands, and a woman appeared before him holding a box full of corked bottles. The king picked out three, and had them brought over to Elias. “Drink all three of those,” he ordered. 

Once more Elias was helpless, only able to do as he was told. He took each bottle, and downed one after the other. His body burned and he wanted to cry out, but he couldn’t. He felt his body change, from large and muscular, to short and lean. His cock, which had been above average he thought, shrunk, becoming small, even erect as it was. It couldn't have been much longer than his thumb. His body hair, aside from his head and eyebrows was all gone, leaving him smooth. Then his nipples grew, sticking out, and he could see there was something leaking from the tips of them.

“There, much better. Now you have a body made for sexual pleasure,” the King laughed. “Someone fetch a mirror,” he ordered. It didn’t take long for two servants to return with a large mirror. They placed it before Elias, and he wanted to cry for real. His body he had trained over years was gone. He looked so small in comparison, and his cock was almost gone. His nipples were so hard and big, and he could see clearly that a white milky fluid was leaking from them.

“Do you like that? Have a taste,” the King said.

Elias’ hand moved to his chest, and he gave his nipple a squeeze, gasping at how good it felt. Some of the liquid squirted into his finger, and he tasted it. It was sweet and milky. Was it breast milk?

“Hmm, but I think you need one more adjustment,” the King said. One more bottle was handed to Elias, and despite his best efforts, his hand lifted it to his mouth, and he opened and drank it down, swallowing every last drop, and even licking his lips clean. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but there was no resisting. 

His body shook as the last potion took effect, and he blushed as he felt a slick wetness between his ass cheeks. Why would he want that? It felt so strange and almost slimy, and it was making him want to squirm.

“There. Now whoever fucks you will have an easy time of it,” the King laughed.

What?! Panic filled Elias as he realized why his ass now leaked some strange fluid. 

“Show everyone how wet your hole is now,” the King ordered.

Elias turned around and bent over, spreading his cheeks apart to show everyone his hole, and the way it was dripping, the slick already starting to coat his thighs.

“Please look at my wet hole - doesn’t it look good for fucking?” he asked in a chipper voice. Gods, he wanted to disappear.

“Well done. Hmm, you know I think your tiny cock gets excited by being watched,” the king said. Elias’ cock, which was still hard, began to throb as everyone was staring at him. He couldn’t take it. He could feel real tears in his eyes. It hurt so much, and felt so good.

“Oh my, our brave knight seems to be feeling a bit emotional. Turn around and stroke your little prick for them, cry the entire time, and don’t stop until you cum,” the King said.

The words sank into Elias, and he moaned as his body moved on its own. He turned around, and stood there, and grabbed his cock. It felt so small now, and it twitched in his hand as he held it for a moment before he began to stroke it. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried, small, little whines of distress escaping him as he stroked himself. Everyone was watching and it was making him so hard. He had never felt anything like it.

His hips rutted up into his grip as he rubbed his cock. He hated how miniscule it felt, but couldn’t deny that somehow it felt even better than his old cock ever had. It felt so much more sensitive, and each stroke had him whimpering and moaning through his tears.

He was close to cumming, and he couldn’t stop his hand at all, even as he sobbed. Gods, he didn’t want to cum, but he was also so desperate to. Elias stroked himself, two more times and then he was cumming, his milky seed flying everywhere as he continued to rub himself through it. He had never cum so hard before, and he felt the world swimming around him.

“Very good,” the King cheered. “Now I think it’s time I showed you your new place in life, Elias,” he said. He clapped his hands and four members of the court stepped away from the crowd. They began to strip, and Elias felt a surge of panic over what would happen next. All of them were erect and there was a terrible hungry look on their faces. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

Strong hands grabbed Elias, and began to reposition him. He was forced to move to his hands and knees, and when he looked up there was a cock in front of his mouth.

“Cock is the tastiest treat. You want to suck cock, and drink cum - it makes you happy and aroused,” the King said.

Elias’ mouth began to water, even as his mind tried to protest. He didn’t like sucking cock, or want to drink cum! Yet there was no denying the awful arousal that was filling him at seeing the cock before him. His mouth opened, and he moaned as it was slid in against his tongue. Oh Gods, it felt so good, like he was made to suck cock. A part of him knew that was all the King’s power talking, but it was so hard to resist - to deny how wonderful it felt to have a cock in his mouth. The scent alone was making his tiny cock ache.

He began to suckle on it, wanting the cum, craving it even. He was starving for cum. Elias was so engrossed in sucking cock that he almost missed his hips being grabbed and a big, hard cock sliding between his cheeks. He tried to pause, to look back, to see what was happening, but he couldn’t. He needed the cock in his mouth too much.

Elias wailed around the cock he was sucking as the man behind him finally thrust into his slick hole. He felt so full. He had never felt anything quite like it. He was rutting into him in short hard thrusts that had him choking on the cock he was sucking. It was sliding down his throat, and it was making his eyes water. How was he supposed to breathe?

“Which is better, I wonder?” the King mused. “The cock in your mouth, or the one in your ass? Either way you seem to be enjoying being fucked,” he laughed.

The other two men knelt down next to him and each took one of his long, erect nipples into their mouths, and began to suck. Elias’ mind went blank as pleasure coursed through him. He felt so good. Why had he been fighting this? Being a fuck toy was his only purpose, he was sure of it. Nothing else would ever feel better.

Elias shook himself. What was he thinking? He needed to fight this, not give in to the sweet bliss that was filling him. His little cock was throbbing between his legs, and he was sure he was dripping precum all over the floor. No one was even touching him there, but he was certain he could cum untouched. 

“This is all you want, Elias. To be fucked, all day, every day, until you die,” the King said.

No - it wasn’t! Was it? Oh, to give in would be so wonderful though. But he had sworn an oath! He had to...had to….why was he here? He couldn’t seem to remember. Nothing felt more important than the cocks stuffing him. Elias couldn’t stop moaning. Everything felt so perfect. Of course he wanted to be fucked all day, every day!

Elias’ mind was slowly slipping into the suggestions, his will to fight leaving him. Would it be awful to live like this? He tried to argue that it would be, that he was losing himself, but it was hard to care when his body was tingling with need.

“Hmm, still resisting I see,” the King murmured softly. “How very interesting. I wonder what it will take to break you?” he wondered. “I know, let’s try this,” he said, and snapped his fingers. Another potion was brought to him, and slid in beside the cock in his mouth. He struggled to swallow as it poured in around the cock down his throat. He didn’t feel very different this time, though his cock was twitching uncontrollably.

“Now you’ll always be hard, and be able to cum over and over. That one also increases sensitivity and sperm production. You may feel an increase of pressure in your balls,” he said.

As the words left the King’s mouth, Elias moaned as he felt his balls expand, becoming heavy and full between his legs. He needed to cum! It hurt! There was too much inside them!

“You’re going to cum on every thrust into you,” the King said.

There was no way he’d survive that. Yet, on the next thrust into his ass, he was cumming, his body shaking with it. It wasn’t long, but it was hard, and had his vision blurring for a moment, his little cock spraying cum everywhere. The cock in his mouth was twitching too, and he moaned around it, gasping as the man grabbed his face and started to fuck his mouth. Each thrust into him had him exploding in orgasm, until he couldn’t tell where one ended and the next began. It was too much, but he wanted to drink his cum, so he kept sucking.

The man fucking his mouth stilled, and then cum was flooding over his tongue, and despite the awful taste, he wanted it,  _ needed it _ . It was the greatest treat he had ever had. He needed more, and he sucked out every last drop of it from his cock. The man pulled out when he was done, and Elias whimpered in frustration that the cum was all gone.

“Do you need more?” the King snickered. He clapped his hands and there was another cock in front of him. Elias sucked it down greedily, needing more cum for his hungry mouth. 

He was cumming so often, he couldn’t think anymore. There was no fight left in him, only pleasure, and the taste of cum. He lost track of what was happening to him, as cock after cock was slid into his mouth, and he was fucked over and over until he was a drooling, whining mess of need and ecstasy. His mind, exhausted and buzzing with the forced pleasure, finally gave in.

“Ah, there you are. I can feel all of you now. Goodness, but you do feel much happier as a pretty little cum slut,” the King cooed. He clapped his hands and everyone withdrew from him, and Elias was left crying out as he was no longer cumming, or being touched. “Take him to my chambers. I wish to enjoy him myself,” the King said. “Oh, and Elias - you can’t cum unless you’re being fucked.”

Elias was taken away, and brought to a large, extravagant room, where he was tossed onto the bed. His balls were painful again, and his tiny cock was aching, never going soft, but there was nothing he could do to fix it. His chest was hurting too, and he realized it was swollen with milk already. Masturbating might have been pointless, but he could at least relieve the pressure in his chest. He scooped under his breast, and lifted it, taking his long nipple into his eager mouth, and began to suckle. Sweet warmth filled him, soothing some of the ache he was feeling.

That was how the King found him, his hips humping the air as he drank from his leaking nipples.

“My, you are quite a delight, aren’t you?” the King said. “You may speak for yourself for now,” he told him.

“Please, please, I need to be fucked, I need cum, it’s so good, I need it. Please, my wet hole is empty, and my balls hurt so much, and my little cock won’t stop twitching, please, help me,” he cried.

“Hmm, I don’t know. You  _ did _ come here to try and kill me,” the King said. 

“I’m sorry! Please!” Elias wailed. 

“Oh, it’s easy to say you’re sorry, but I think I’m going to need you to prove your loyalty to me,” the King said.

“Wha- how?” Elias wailed. He would do anything to feel good again, but he needed to know what to do first.

“Offer me something - give of yourself,” the King said, a sadistic smile sliding across his face.

Elias was confused, and his constant arousal wasn’t helping. What could he possibly give? He was naked, and had nothing left to give...unless, was he supposed to literally give of himself? Did he want a body part or something? He supposed he could offer a finger - but that seemed small. What if he thought he wasn’t trying hard enough. No, he needed to go bigger! An arm? Two arms? Masturbating was pointless anyway. Oh Gods, he had an image of himself without any limbs, just a body for him to fuck, and the thought had him panting with desire.

“My limbs,” Elias said. “Take them. All of them,” he begged, his eyes wide and full of need. The King actually startled, and laughed for a moment. He grabbed Elias by the hair, and pulled him up and against him, pressing their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

“You are just full of surprises. I think I’ll keep you for my personal collection,” he purred. “All your limbs then. You’ll look gorgeous without them,” he said. He snapped his fingers and a servant appeared. “Do you recall that strange device we received from that sorcerer?” he asked. The servant frowned, but then nodded after a moment. “Excellent. Go fetch that for me,” he said.

The servant disappeared, and returned a few minutes later, with a strange circular band that seemed to almost glow. The king took it from him, and held out his hand.

“Give me an arm, Elias,” the King said. Elias held out an arm, and he wondered if this curious device would remove his limbs somehow. The King slid the band over his arm, right up to the shoulder, and then said a word in a language Elias had never heard before. There was a sharp, searing pain, and Elias screamed, his body twitching in agony. He looked down, and sure enough, his arm was gone, leaving the perfect smooth roundness of his shoulder. Oh Gods, it was really happening. He was going to lose all his limbs.

The King removed the band, now that there was nothing to hold it, and gently caressed the spot where his arm had been. He then slid it on to the next arm, and the process repeated. His legs were next, and soon Elias was laying on the bed, unable to sit up, and aching with need. 

“Gods, look at you. Such a treat you are,” the King crooned. “I am going to fuck you until all you want is my cock, and my cum. Tell me, Elias, how you feel right now?” he asked.

Even without his powers urging him to speak, Elias was babbling.

“Gods, Sire, my tiny cock is dying to cum, and my balls are so full it hurts, and my nipples need to be milked, and I’m losing my mind with need. Please, your cock. I need it, I don’t even care how,” he cried.

“Yes, your balls look fit to burst,” he said, giving them a sharp tap, making Elias whimper. “And you have a nice set of breasts now,” the King teased, cupping them, and squeezing his nipples, making milk leak out. “And I just love how tiny and cute your prick is. Hmm, new command, you only cum when I say you can,” he said. Elias whined, but didn’t protest. So long as he was fucked he didn’t care. “You know, I’m amazed you have any thoughts of your own left at all,” he said. “It makes this so much more fun for me.”

The King stripped down out of his many layers, until he stood before Elias, naked and hard. His cock was massive, and Elias wanted to suck on it more than he wanted air to breathe. The King rearranged Elias so his body was at the edge of the bed, and he then stood before him, lifting his hips so his ass would meet his cock.

“First I’m going to fuck this hole, and then I’ll cum in your mouth,” the King said.

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ Gods, please, Sire, I need your cum,” Elias cried.

“Shh, I know. I’ll give you all of my cum for that sweet little mouth of yours,” the King cooed, right before thrusting into Elias’ tight hole. “Gods, that is so delicious. Your wet hole feels so good around my cock,” he moaned. “You’re so damn tight.”

Elias was in bliss. Finally he was being fucked, as he was meant to be. The King’s cock felt divine inside him, the slickness of his hole making each thrust feel perfect, and deep. He wanted to cum so badly, but due to the command he couldn’t. He only cum when he had permission. He lay there, his chest heaving, and he could see his chest rounding out into milk laden breasts. Gods, what he must have looked like now. 

The King slid out of him, and Elias whimpered at the loss, before remembering what was next. He opened his mouth in anticipation. The King just laughed at him, and crawled onto the bed, climbing up his body until he could straddle his face. 

“Here you are, your favourite treat,” the King said, sliding his cock into Elias’ hungry, greedy mouth.

He felt complete now, his mind finally happy now that there was a cock in his mouth. He suckled at it, licking it over and bobbing his head as best he could, tasting the sweet slick from his hole. The angle was a bit off though, and he huffed in frustration.

“Here, let me help,” the King said, grinning as he cradled Elias’ head, and started to fuck his mouth, sliding as deep as his cock could go, and pulling back just enough to let him breathe before sliding back down once more. “Gods, your throat is so tight. I could make this even better for you. I have a potion that would make your throat feel sensitive. Eating might feel strange, but this - this would be absolute bliss,” he crooned.

Elias moaned at the thought of it. He could scarcely imagine feeling any more pleasure. His eyes rolled back as the King forced his cock down his throat, and left it there, letting his throat convulse as he tried to swallow around him.

“You feel so good,” the King moaned. “I’m going to fuck you every day until you either die or I grow bored - whichever happens first. You’re my perfect little fuck toy now, and no one else can have you,” he said.

Elias felt a swell of excitement at the idea of being fucked every day, of being able to feel like this. Gods, why had he fought so hard against this? The King wasn’t evil, he was an artist, seeing the truth beneath the surface, and pulling it free. Yes, Elias was free to be a sexual being now, no more responsibilities, no more fear - only pleasure. It was a gift, and he was so grateful.

“I’m going to cum soon, and when I do, you are also going to cum, but only once you’ve swallowed all of my seed, understand?” the King asked. Elias hummed out a yes. “Good.”

The King gripped him harder, and started to fuck his mouth in hard, brutal thrusts that left him little room to breathe. He choked on his cock, and took it all as best he could despite the pain of it.

“Pain makes you aroused,” the King said. Just like that Elias was crashing into a wave of arousal that had him moaning, even as his face was fucked. He felt so hard, like he could cum over and over like he had in the throne room. “Drink it all down,” the King moaned, Elias’ only warning before he was cumming down his throat. Elias swallowed and swallowed, pleasure making him writhe, having the King’s cum in his throat and mouth making him cry. The king slowly started to ease out, even as he continued to cum, and soon Elias had a mouthful, and he savoured it before swallowing it down. He sucked out the last bit from the tip of the King’s cock, and as soon as he swallowed he was cumming, his back arching as he screamed, his massive balls emptying through his tiny cock.

“Ahhhhhh!” Elias cried out, the pressure painful, and the pain now his pleasure. “Mn! Sire!” he wailed.

“There, there, you’re doing so well. Empty those enormous balls, let it all out,” he cooed. Elias kept cumming and cumming, until there was nothing left, and he was panting, and disoriented. “Well done,” the King said, running a finger through all the cum coating Elias’ stomach and chest. “I think I’ll stuff those pretty holes of yours,” he told him. He got up and came back a moment later with two odd looking objects, one with straps attached to it.

“This one is for you ass,” he explained, sliding the plug into him. It was huge, and Elias moaned at the delicious stretch. “And this one is for your mouth,” he said. Elias opened for him, and a cock shaped object was slid into his mouth, filling it, and was strapped down so it wouldn’t fall out. “There, now you’ll be ready for anything,” the King said. “Now what to do with you when you’re not in use...Ah! I know,” he said, snapping his fingers. A servant appeared.

“His breasts will need milking. Please make sure he is milked, and that I have the milk for my morning tea,” the King told the servant. They bowed, and a few more servants appeared to pick Elias up and take him off to be milked for the night.


	2. The Perfect Toy

Elias had been with his King for...he didn’t know actually. Time had become meaningless, like so many things. All that mattered was pleasing his King, and getting to cum. He was milked daily, and his breasts were now large, and produced such milk that he was sure he could feed a few families. He was always aching though, wanting his King’s cock, and his cum. It was a delicious torture that had all but destroyed him. He couldn’t regret it though. He had never experienced as much bliss as when he had his King’s cock buried inside his slick hole.

One morning things were a bit different it seemed. Elias was vaguely aware that he was being taken somewhere other than to be milked, or to the King’s chambers. He was being brought outside, which was a rare treat, and usually only to show visiting guests his body. Today there were no guests, but there was a prisoner - a centaur who was tied down in the middle of the courtyard.

“Ah, there you are,” the King said, grinning at Elias as he was wheeled in on a cart. “I have a special task for you today, my pet,” he told him. 

Elias didn’t know what that meant, but he was sure whatever it was would feel wonderful.

“You see, my new ‘friend’ here thinks he can’t be broken - much like you thought that, hm, and  _ I  _ think  _ you _ would be the perfect person to help me break him,” the King said, laughing.

“What would you like me to do, my King?” Elias asked, adoration in his eyes for the only being who mattered to him.

“Well, you see that great big horse cock he has?” the King asked. Elias struggled to see over his breasts, and the attendants had to help him sit up. The centaur’s cock was enormous, thick and long, and flared at the tip. He was sure it would feel spectacular. He nodded, and then remembered his words.

“Yes, my King,” he said.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to be slid onto his cock, and strapped to his middle, and I am going to ride him about while he fucks you. Won’t that be fun?” he asked softly, as if they were conspirators together.

Elias’ entire body tingled with desire. That enormous cock would be inside him? He wanted it,  _ needed it _ .

“Y-Yes, my King,” Elias panted.

“And as a special treat, I will make it that you can cum as much as you want while he’s fucking you, since you’ve been such a good boy - and if you can break him, I’ll let you suck my cock after. Deal?” the King said, with a slight snicker.

“Deal!” Elias agreed.

The King cupped Elias’ cheek, and smiled at him.

“I knew I could count on you. Always so eager to please. We’ll have to tie up your breasts though so they don’t scrape along the ground. I’ve rather enjoyed having your milk in my tea,” he said.

Elias blushed at the praise, pleased that he was such an asset to his King. Elias was wheeled over to the centaur, who looked at him with horror. He supposed he understood why, since his tiny little prick was always erect and leaking, and his large breasts were dripping with milk, and he was limbless.

“What have you done to this...this being?!” the centaur demanded.

“Nothing he doesn’t want. You know, he offered me his limbs. Such a loyal pet is hard to come by. You should be in awe of his beauty,” the King said.

Elias shivered at the King’s words. He knew it was just to tease the centaur, but still, it made him feel hot all over with desire. Elias had his breasts strapped down with cloth, and then he was flipped onto his stomach, and he could feel his hole quivering with need, wanting a cock. He felt the head of the centaur’s cock pressing against him, large and wonderful. Elias moaned as the tip slid into his body.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” the centaur demanded, struggling against his restraints. “Stop - you mustn’t!” he cried as Elias’ body was slid as far as it could go onto his cock. He felt like he could die, he was so full. It was the most incredible feeling, though he still preferred the King’s cock. Still, it felt so good.

“Oh! Your cock feels amazing,” Elias cried. He was lifted and strapped to the centaur’s belly, and he could feel him struggling to hold still.

“See the problem with you, is that my magic only half works on your mind. I can get you to do simple commands, but not complex ones...and that just won’t do. So I need to weaken your hold, until I have all of you,” the King said. He climbed up onto the centaur’s back, and the centaur grunted. “You will walk around the courtyard now,” the King said.

Elias knew what it was like to have no control over your own body, but he also knew if the centaur gave in he’d feel much better. As he stood up, Elias felt his cock move within him. He moaned as he came a little, squeezing down on the cock inside. As the centaur took his first steps, Elias’ body moved back and forth, sliding on his cock, fucking him like some sort of toy. He had seen the King use them, and he felt like he was the living version of that.

The centaur started to walk, unable to stop himself, and Elias could feel him struggling, fighting the pull of magic, and the sweet tightness of Elias’ slick hole. Elias squeezed down, milking his cock on every thrust. He felt the first bit of give from him as he groaned, his hips stuttering as he struggled to walk when all he wanted to do was fuck. They made it three rounds around the courtyard, and Elias’ couldn’t stop cumming, his heavy balls always so full were finding such a sweet release. 

“I won’t give in,” the centaur ground out, but Elias was certain it was already too late.

“Hm. You will stop walking, and do the one thing you want to do the most right now,” the King said.

Elias wondered if he would run, but the moment his feet stopped, he was fucking into Elias like his life depended on it.

“No! No- why?” the centaur groaned as his hips stuttered forward. “I wanted to escape -” he whimpered.

“No. You might think you want to escape, but your body wants to fuck his sweet, tight hole. It’s so wet, and perfect, isn’t it?” the King said. “Give in to the pleasure.”

Elias was lost to his own pleasure, the cock thrusting into him, messing him up inside, as he was brutally fucked. His body went taut with pleasure, and he screamed as he came , over and over, an endless stream of cum leaving him. He couldn’t take it, and he could feel his mind trying to fade, but he fought against it. 

Finally, the centaur came, filling Elias to the brink, his cum dripping out, and all Elias could think was that it was such a waste. His favourite treat was being spilled all over the ground. He lost track then of what was happening, and then he was being slid off the cock, and laid out on the cart they used to move him about.

When he came back to awareness, the King was standing over him looking pleased.

“Look, you did it,” he said. “Centaur, who is your King?” he asked.

“You are, Sire,” the centaur said. He sounded so happy about - which he should.

“Good, you can go get cleaned up, and find a spot in the stables I suppose, until I decide what to do with you,” he laughed. The centaur stood, and trotted off towards the stables. As soon as he was gone, the King was pulling out his cock. It was already hard.

“Gods, just listening to him fuck you was enough to get me going. Are you ready for your reward?” he asked. 

“Yes, thank you my King,” Elias said, opening his mouth. The King slid his cock in, and right down Elias’ throat. Gods, it felt perfect, and he couldn’t help but cry a little from how lucky he was to be able to have his King’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head, and swallowed around him, moaning as pleasure filled him. Cum - he needed his cum.

“Such a good boy,” the King purred. “Gods, you really are a treat. Most lose all their will, but you genuinely are excited. It makes me wonder what sort of things you would have enjoyed if I hadn’t played with your body so much,” he laughed. “Would you still be a cock slut?”

Elias had no idea, if he was honest, but it didn’t matter now anyway. He was the way he was now, and that was all that was important. Besides, everything the King had done to him had made him so much happier. There was no way he’d want to go back to how he was.

“Mm, you are so good at that. I love your mouth and throat. You take me so well,” he crooned.

Elias hummed with the praise, his body tingling with happy delight.

“You love it when I praise you, don’t you?” the King noted. “You always get so excited by it. Like a puppy,” he said with a breathless laugh. “Oh, I’m almost there. Soon you’ll have your treat.”

Elias doubled his efforts, needing his cum. He was so hungry for it at all times, it often felt like he would go mad with desire for it. He moaned and suckled on his King’s cock, working as best he could to bring him as much pleasure as possible. He looked up at his King through wet eyes, watching his face. He loved watching his face as he came. It was so lovely.

“That’s it, pet. Just a little -” and then the King was cumming, long hot ropes of cum sliding down Elias’ throat, and across his tongue as he pulled back so Elias could taste it. He moaned as the rich flavour hit his tongue, sucking and drinking it as fast as he could, not wanting to spill a single drop. When the King finally pulled away, Elias whimpered, feeling bereft already.

“There, there. You’ll be alright,” the King laughed, stroking Elias’ cheek. “You did well. And one last treat for me,” he said. He dipped down, and took one of Elias’ leaking nipples into his mouth, and sucked at it, drinking the sweet milk he gave. Elias moaned, it felt so good. He had become so sensitive, and every little touch had him aching for more. When the King pulled back, Elias pouted.

“Delicious, as always,” the King said. “I won’t be able to see you for a few days - I’ll be in meetings, but once I’m done, I’ll come and fill you up once more,” the King said. Elias didn’t like that he wouldn’t get to see his King for a few days, but he had no right to complain, so he smiled, and nodded, and enjoyed the kiss the King gave him.

A few days felt like eternity. Elias was hard at all times, and his balls were so full they hurt. The only relief he ever got was from the milking, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his need for cum, or to be fucked. He felt lonely too. The King would often talk to him when they were together, telling him about his latest conquest. He missed the sound of his voice.

Elias was drifting in and out of sleep, when the room was suddenly flooded with light, torches being lit by guards, and then in stormed his King, looking agitated. Elias blinked awake, surprised and happy to see him, even if he was in a bad mood.

“Leave us,” the King said, and his guards bowed, exiting the room. He paced for a moment or two, and then took a deep breath.

“Are you alright, my King?” Elias asked, small and quiet. The King laughed, and shook his head.

“It’s been a difficult week, and my alliance with the neighbouring kingdom is...rocky to say the least. They’re being so difficult,” he snarled. “I would use my powers, but the King refuses to meet with me, sending a different envoy every time. He clearly knows of my ability, and is afraid….and yet he won’t give in to me…” The King sighed. “I needed to find some pleasure before I ended up going to war out of spite.”

Elias felt honoured that the King had chosen him to find relief at this difficult time.

“How may I please you, my King?” Elias asked.

“Your very existence pleases me,” he said. He walked over, and started to touch Elias, pulling his head towards him, kissing him, devouring him. It felt incredible. The King was being particularly aggressive, and it had Elias trembling with need. The King bit Elias’ lip, hard enough to bleed, and the pain felt like the sweetest pleasure. He licked the blood from his lips, panting already as the King began to disrobe.

“Your balls have gotten bigger again. They look so heavy, and sore,” the King noted. He was the picture of beauty and grace as he walked over, his naked body on full display. Elias watched every movement, wishing he could touch him. The King leaned into him, and squeezed Elias’ balls, making him gasp as pain shot through him. It hurt so wonderfully that his cock was leaking pre cum already.

“Such a perfect little slut you are,” the King cooed. Elias whimpered as the King withdrew, only to moan as his little cock was stroked. “You’re so cute,” the King said with a laugh. “I could just eat you up.”

Elias felt fingers at his entrance, and he cried out as they sank into his tight heat. 

“Do you want my cock?” he asked.

“Yes, please, my King, I want you cock, always!” Elias cried.

“Hm, let me hear you beg for it then. Tell me what a good little slut you are,” he teased.

“I - I need your cock, I live for your cock! I can’t imagine an existence without it - please, Please! I am nothing but a slutty fuck hole for your cock. I have no other purpose than to please you, please I need to feel it, to have it inside me. I beg of you, my King, let me be the perfect toy for you,” he pleaded, tears spilling from his eyes. He felt so free like this, to be exactly what he was meant to be. Truly this was bliss.

“Well said. Such a good boy you are, Elias. I’m supposed to go on a trip to another kingdom for a while, and I simply must bring you with me. You’re the only being who makes me feel better,” he said.

Elias blushed, and started to cry. He felt so needed, and...loved. It was such an odd thing to say, and while he doubted that the King loved him, he felt loved nonetheless. 

“Why are you crying?” the King asked, looking so very confused by his display of emotions.

“I-I’m just so happy,” he said.

“Are you? You truly are precious,” the King said, voice soft and intimate. He kissed Elias once more, and smiled. “What would please me most would be to see you twisted up in pleasure on my cock,” he whispered.

Elias cried out as the King slid his cock into his needy hole, and started to fuck him. It felt so perfect after so long of going without. The King growled as he grabbed Elias by the hips, and pulled him down harder onto his cock, taking him off his sleeping pallet. He lifted Elias, and sank down to the floor with him, holding him in his lap, using his arms to bounce him up and down onto his cock. The King suckled at his breast as he fucked him, both of their moans filling the room.

Elias kissed every spot he could touch on the King, mostly the top of his head. It was rare he wished for his limbs back, but just this once, he would have liked to have held his King in his arms, and stroked his skin. Then again, he loved feeling like he was made for his King’s pleasure, nothing more than a toy to be used as his King saw fit. The King let his breast fall from his mouth, and pressed his lips to Elias’, kissing him. Elias could taste the sweetness of his milk, and chased after it with his tongue. 

The King thrust into him, moving Elias’ body to suit his needs, and soon Elias was cumming, his balls releasing days of built up cum. It was divine, finally finding release, feeling his King’s cock buried deep inside him. Nothing would ever compare. Elias felt so needy still, and pushed forward to nuzzle against his King’s chest. He was pleased when he wasn’t pushed away. The King held him tight and fucked into him, hard, fast thrusts that had Elias seeing stars. A second orgasm ran through him, and he cried out as he felt the King reach his peak.

“Gods, you have the best hole,” the King moaned as he continued to rock into him. Elias squeezed down on his perfect cock, milking it dry for him. As the King came down, he was petting Elias’ back. “Good boy,” he crooned, kissing Elias once more. “I’ll have everything prepared for the trip. I feel much better now. Tomorrow I can face negotiations again, and put my clever plan into place,” he said. He placed Elias back on his sleeping pallet, and stared at him for a long moment.

“Goodnight, Elias,” the King said.

“Goodnight, my King,” Elias said in return.


End file.
